


Body Pillows

by skettibiscuit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids should not be trusted with online shopping, Bodypillows, M/M, this is stupid but I had fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skettibiscuit/pseuds/skettibiscuit
Summary: Hank comes home after a few days to an android who bought some questionable merchandise.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Body Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in so long, hi!! I finally wrote something DBH, and of course it’s a crack fic lol
> 
> I shared a Hank body pillow in a discord server and then got this idea...

Hank had had to take a trip for work over the last few days, leaving Connor alone at the house taking care of Sumo. That was fine, he trusted the kid to take care of his dog and his house. He was sure he could use the alone time, too.

He expected to come home to Connor sitting on the couch where he usually ‘slept,’ watching tv or zoned out downloading whatever new updates were in his queue or... Whatever. Or, maybe Connor had calculated the exact millisecond Hank would be back that morning, and had a pot of coffee brewed fresh the moment he stepped foot through the door.

But he opened the door and stepped inside, pulling off his jacket and setting down his duffle bag and keys. No excited and slobbering dog at his feet attempting to knock him over. No Android in stand-by on the couch. The house silent.

Normally he’d be concerned. But he wasn’t planning on jumping to conclusions so early in the morning. He kicked his shoes off, making his way through the house. He checked the kitchen, peeked in the bathroom, and when those were both empty he figured...

Opening his bedroom door, he was the slightest bit surprised to see an all-too-familiar lanky frame under the covers, with a way-too-big monster of a dog curled up at his feet. The moment the door opened, Sumo’s tail started to thump against the bed, Hank going over to pet him and hopefully keep him quiet for a little longer.

There wasn’t much light to go by, and with Connor’s LED being drowned out by the pillow he couldn’t see much, but it seemed like he was holding something. Latching onto it with both arms, and one leg over it. All of Hank’s pillows were in their places, so maybe he’d somehow gotten a stuffed animal to cuddle while Hank was gone? He didn’t hold him through the night often, but it seemed to bring him a little comfort, so Hank couldn’t possibly say no.

He walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing up to gently move the covers and see what exactly it was-

His face.

That’s Hank’s face.

And his body. It’s one of those damn body pillows that anime nerds buy of their waifus. But this one is of Hank. And the art is impeccably realistic, maybe it’s just the lighting, but it was almost a little creepy. Only almost, though, because he did look a little hot.

He just stared for another moment, a thousand indescribable emotions bouncing around his head like a DVD screen saver, before he finally sighed. “Connor, what the hell did you do?”

The android’s eyes opened and he blinked a few times, likely hearing the Windows startup sound as he lifted his head, so Hank asked again. “What is this?”

He stared at him for a moment, before smiling. “Welcome home, Hank. I would have made you coffee, but Sumo-“

“Connor. Focus. Where did you- _How_ did you...”

His smile slowly faded as he looked down at the pillow he’d been latching onto. He sat up, LED spinning yellow as he thought of a damn good answer. “Uh... The internet?”

“Oh, they don’t sell these at the department stores anymore?” Hank tilted his head, giving the most sarcastic look he could manage. “Okay, forget about the how. Why?”

Connor looked at Hank, then down to the pillow, back up to Hank, and down to pillow-Hank again. “I... Wanted to hold you.”

“You had Sumo.” He raised an eyebrow, a little amused and maybe flattered by that answer.

“It’s not the same.”

“But hugging a pillow with my face on it is?” He snickered.

“Well... I also thought it was cute... I like the idea.” Connor lifted the pillow, flipping it over. “The other side is—“

Hank grabbed it, putting it back down without looking at it. “Yes, I know what the other side is- Just...” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re... So weird...”

“You don’t like it. I can get rid of it, if you—“

“No, no, it’s... it’s fine.” 

Connor looked surprised. “Really? You don’t like it.”

“But you do.” Hank thought for a bit, looking the pillow over. He flipped it a couple times, really taking in the images on either side. God. Why’d they have to be so spot on. “...I’ll make a deal with you, alright?”

Connor looked up at him again, tilting his head.

“You can keep this, but only if you’ll order one of you for me.”

Connor blinked, then smirked, his LED spinning yellow for a moment before it settled to blue. “Your order will arrive in two to three business days.”

“Jesus.”


End file.
